The present invention relates to a power generating device and, more particularly, to an electric fan-type power generating device with low energy consumption.
Various fans use main power as the power source for driving a motor to rotate fan blades. The air behind the fan blades is driven forward to generate wind power making air flow.
However, these fans using motors must be powered by the main power and, thus, cannot be used anytime and anywhere. Furthermore, the mechanical energy generated by the motor is not recycled and reused. Namely, the mechanical energy is direct power loss. The cumulative loss of energy is considerable. Thus, it is an important issue to persons in this field.